Doomsday
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: The time has come for Greek, Roman, and heroes heroes come together to stop the impending destruction that threatens the earth. Soon though, the demigods find that they can no longer operate behind the shadows. Will they like steel when it is forged through fire become stronger? Or will their differences and morals pull them apart?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Percy Jackson, both are owned by Marvel/ Disney and Rick Riordan.**

 **Author's Note: This is a challenge fic, also I have a question for you readers. Also each chapter title will be named after whatever song I am listening to that seems to fit the mood of each chapter. Third I'm taking influence from the story "Secrets Uncovered" Also in my story Leo didn't "Die"**

Chapter 1: Black Witch *Exciter* Percy POV

9 months and 4 days.Which is 39 weeks and 4 days. The total time span 6,648 hours. This is equivalent to 398,880 minutes. My girlfriend Annabeth also converted 277 days to 23,932,800 seconds. But if you want me to be honest I didn't care about how many minuets or seconds my girlfriend could convert that time into. All I cared about was that it hadn't even been a year. July 31st 2010 was when peace between both camps was restored. Nothing had really happened to my friends and myself. Jason and Thalia had become a brother and sister again, Piper and her father were starting to get close. Frank and Reyna were becoming great praetors. Hazel and Frank were even talking about getting a place together in New Rome. Nico and I… well we haven't talked since the battle with the giants and when told me about his feelings… I was shocked at first but as I looked back on it I wasn't terribly surprised. But anyway what was I saying, oh yes I hadn't even been a full year, May 4th 2011 was when the invasion of New York happened. Aliens, honest to Olympus Aliens had invaded New York. Then the avengers showed up. Yes you heard me right, honest straight out of a comic book super heroes appeared out of nowhere and started fighting the Aliens, now you may be asking  
"Percy what do you think of the Avengers? Percy what are your thoughts on Aliens existing? Finally my personal favorite Percy did you and your friends help fight the aliens?"  
Well I can answer those questions pretty easy for you. My thoughts on the Avengers I don't hate them but I'm not their biggest fan, first of all, when the Aliens attacked my mom's apartment was destroyed by Tony Stark, my mom and Paul weren't in New York when the Invasion happened, and Paul's home insurance payed for the damage, but still. Second answer to that first question is that I knew other gods existed after that whole deal with Carter and Sadie which still makes me shudder. Seeing that the Norse Gods existed wasn't too much of a shock, but from what our parents have told us about Thor and Loki, that basically the battle of New York was all because of Loki trying to take over Earth because he was having a temper tantrum about not being King of Asgard, plus Zeus makes the Norse Gods sound like nothing but a bunch of thugs. Third the Hulk scared me, Annabeth told me all about Bruce Banner, we have some children of Ares that work for that General that was after him, just thinking about a human who when he gets angry can turn into a giant monster who's strength is fueled by anger makes me shudder Clarisse thought he great. Seeing Tony Stark who Rachel and Piper despised with Rachel saying he was nothing but a war criminal who profited from death and destruction, while Piper who had met Tony Stark at a few of her father's parties thought of him as nothing but a rude, crude, abrasive, antagonistic, arrogant and irresponsible as hell child in an adult's body. Whereas Annabeth, children of Athena, Ares, and Hephaestus especially Leo think Tony Stark is a genius. Then there was Steve Rogers, Captain America who I remember being told about in History class on a field trip, everyone in Camp had high respect for Captain America. When Nico and Hazel heard he was alive, they blushed and the Stoll brothers found some of his Captain America howling Commandos trading cards in Cabin 13. My answer to the second question my thoughts on seeing that Aliens exist scares that Hades out of me. It blows my mind seeing that we are not alone in this universe. Finally no we didn't help the Avengers as much as I had wanted to just charge in we weren't allowed, Zeus himself just showed up out of the blue while we were at the Amphitheatre and using Iris showed us that New York was being attacked first everyone was shocked then Clarisse stood up and wanted to gather the whole Ares cabin to attack the aliens. But thunder struck and Zeus had put the camp on full lockdown no one could leave unless he said so.  
"Other gods daughter of Ares it's not our problem."  
Then he left. When he had returned to Olympus everyone was outraged saying  
"this is our home, why should we leave the fighting and glory to a bunch of freak in costumes? Thor will ruin everything." Things along the lines of that was said as, well one thing was called right, Thor showing up in New York had accidently caused the Mist to weaken considerably. Sure the big things like a monster roaming around Greenwich Village the mortals won't see it, but if say Nico shadow travels into the middle of times square, or if Leo uses his power of fire. Then…..well you get the idea so now you have my opinion of the battle of New York and the Avengers, I don't hate them since they saved the city and what not, but some part of me wishes I could have fought with them, New York is my home to.  
 _Underworld Hade's Palace, (_ _ **Nico POV).**_ _  
_I thought I whould be used to listening to my father's rants by now. "Charon is still bothering me about a pay raise." My father Hades was ranting in his throne room. I nodded his head not really caring. "Why, just yesterday he threatened me with a strike. He wouldn't dare!" Where Hades really got going. "If I weren't so busy dealing with all those New York deaths, I would go up there right now and tell him to shut up and get to work-" There was a knock on the door on the chamber door.  
"Enter!" Hades said quickly. It was Alecto, she was carrying something, it looked like a small box it looked mean yet beautiful made of Stygian Iron, it was about six inches by six inches, and four inches tall. There was writing all over it, but it didn't look like it was ancient Greek or Latin.  
"I have found it my lord." Alecto said as she bowed and raised the box, Hades leaned in and opened the box slightly. When he opened the box, I heard a voice that left me weak in the knees.  
 _"Nico you can bring me back, use the stone and we can be together again."_ Bianca I thought. I brought my hand out but Hades noticed this "STOP! What were you thinking? Don't you know not to go poking around with stuff like this? Surely your sister wouldn't have been that reckless. Now go talk to Charon and tell him to get back to work." Hades demanded. I gave my father an angry glare then shadow traveled away but I had in the same room and watched my father. I watched Hades sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. He opened the box again. Inside I saw a stone, with black velvet interior with an emerald stone about the size of a baby's hand. Hades's looked at Alecto and started talking.  
"It's too soon, but alas it has started, the rest of the Olympians refuse to believe me, well Athena and Poseidon is starting to realize I'm right which is dangerous itself, but Zeus Olympus forbid him to think that I might actually be right on something."

"I agree my lord" Alecto said as she stood next to my fathers throne. "But what shall you do? You are forbidden to leave the Underworld, and our wife is with her mother right now, she's trying to help her regrow the crops that were destroyed in Central Park during the invasion."  
"I need to get this to Chrion maybe he will convince Zeus I'm right I don't care that's it to soon, this is happening now and unless we prepare ourselves, HE will show and if he has all the necessary items then he will-" But Alecto cut him off _  
_Hades looked at the stone again. "Alecto, when Hermes arrives here give this to him I want him to-" He turned and saw me and wasn't happy. "Don't you know what curiosity did to the cat boy?" He said to me he beckoned me forward. "Forget Charon, take this box to Chiron, tell him that all cabin counselors must meet in the big house immediately and I don't care what you have to do, but you and the rest of Camp must know what is going to happen." I nodded, bowed to him, accepted the box and shadow traveled and arrived just outside Percy's Cabin, it was early my guess was around 10pm or so. I banged on Percy's door as hard and as fast as I could. I was still banging on the door when he opened it. He didn't really look happy to see me.  
"Nico you better have a good explanation for this otherwise I will personally make sure you have a fear of water." He said.  
I showed him the box. "My father just gave this to me. We need to get to Chrion now, you get the rest of the counselors, and I'll wake him up." I said as I shadow traveled to the Big House.  
 _  
_


End file.
